1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw machine technology, and more particularly to a rip fence adjustment structure used in a saw machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a saw machine (such as band saw), rip fence is a requisite part adapted for supporting a workpiece in position for linear cutting, avoiding deviation of the cutting path, enhancing the efficiency and stability of the cutting operation and maintaining optimal cutting precision.
In order to meet different application requirements, the position of the rip fence can be adjusted at any time for cutting different workpieces of different sizes. Generally, the rip fence is coupled with a handwheel by means of a screw joint. Rotating the handwheel causes movement of the rip fence linearly leftwards or rightwards. After reached the desired position, the rip fence is locked. However, for a long distance adjustment of the position of the rip fence, the user needs to rotate the handwheel continuously until the rip fence reaches the desired position. This adjustment manner is inconvenient, leading to low operational efficiency.